


The Bathtub

by capricasong



Series: Saviors and Sinners [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bathtub, F/M, Finger Fucking, Finger Sucking, Flirting, Multi, bathtub sexytimes, the first smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricasong/pseuds/capricasong
Summary: So this is a slight flashback. The Shoes happens about a week after Rikki moves in. The Bathtub is a scene from the first day she moves into her bedroom.There is smut and mention of drug use ahead. Rikki likes smoking marijuana, so I'm gonna reference it a lot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a slight flashback. The Shoes happens about a week after Rikki moves in. The Bathtub is a scene from the first day she moves into her bedroom. 
> 
> There is smut and mention of drug use ahead. Rikki likes smoking marijuana, so I'm gonna reference it a lot.

-Rikki-  
The Bathtub

"Are you serious right now? I love you! I just met you and I love you!" 

I threw my arms around the rather lovely young woman who'd been showing me around. Her name was Kimber Lynn and she was one of Negan's wives. She had olive skin and long, sleek black hair. The reason for my sudden adoration was the joint that she pulled out of a book in her room and offered to me. 

"How do you have marijuana!?"

She shrugged, "Negan finds things. He doesn't tolerate drug use among the workers but I spent enough time with his dick in my mouth to convince him to let me have some." She laughed at this and I joined nervously. I didn't really know how to actually think about anyone fucking Negan. She noted my nerves though, and took my hand.

"Hey. It's ok. We're all married to him. Well, you aren't yet, but you will be," she laughed and continued, "And sex with him, hell, its fantastic, but more importantly, it's how you get what you want out of him. Learning to read that man's moods and desires will keep you as happy as if it were before the turn." 

I blinked at her, trying to process, and she pulled me into a hug before leading me up to the rooftop where we could smoke. The smoking helped immensely. We were both sprawled on the roof, passing a second joint back and forth, 

"So...is he really that good?"  
She snickered, "You'll see soon, tonight if you're ready for that. Hey, it's ok if you aren't. He'll give you a couple of days to settle into the idea, no problem."  
"No, I think I'm ready. I mean, as long as our chemistry is as good as I think it is."  
"I was watching you two earlier. It **so** is. You two are going to be fantastic together."  
She rolled over and pulled me into a hug, so she was spooning me, and I settled back against her. She was warm and soft, maybe even safe.

"Thank you so much for this. You have no idea-"  
She cut me off, "Sweetheart, I've been exactly where you are right now, only Sherry didn't have weed to share with me. I know exactly what you are feeling right now. But I'm here to tell you that I already love you, and the other girls definitely liked you. Amber couldn't stop petting your hair! It was adorable! You are going to fit in just fine here."

It had been adorable, honestly. I don't know what I'd been expecting when Negan first led me to his study where all his wives were, but it certainly hadn't been the warm, sweet group of women who had instantly taken to me, petting my hair and helping me get dressed in a black gown that suited me, they even laughed when I refused the shoes out of hand.   
"Negan is going to _kill_ you if you don't put those on!" Amber had giggled into my ear.   
I'd laughed back, "Guess he's going to kill me then!" and slipped my feet squarely back into my boots. 

All the girls had been great, but Kimber Lynn had taken a special interest in me and volunteered to show me the ropes. I'd only had a glimpse of my bedroom, she said I'd have plenty of time to get cozy in it later. She showed me all around The Sanctuary, which we had the full run of. She showed me where to go when I was hungry or needed anything, we spent an hour in the study so I could get to know everyone a little, and then she had introduced me to Negan's bathroom, which we were all allowed to use. 

  
I was in pure bliss. The tub was huge, and perfect and I was so stoned I couldn't see straight. The best part? Since there were epsom salts and other supplies, I'd made the most wonderful smelling soak. I sank into the water more completely, letting my head sink to the bottom and just feeling the warmth and calm all around me. 

As I surfaced, I saw Negan lingering in the doorway to the bathroom. I grinned and stretched lazily, loving the way his eyes moved greedily over my skin. This was the first time he'd seen me naked.  
"Like what you see?"

He walked into the room them, "Oh honey, you **know** I do!"

I bit my lip and looked up at him, eyes heavy lidded and mouth half-parted. He took it for the invitation it was and kissed me, one of his hands wandering down over my breasts. I groaned for him, shivering at his touch, and his hand slid down further, playing idly in the curls of my pubic hair and tugging on it just a little. He held the kiss as his skilled fingers found their way to my clitoris and worked me in a maddening rhythm. I was lost in all the sensations, trying to focus on the kiss but losing the battle. He had me shaking, panting, practically begging for it when he pushed two fingers inside of me. 

I gasped and held myself perfectly still, my arms clinging to him as his fingers fucked me slow and hard. His mouth was insistent, his lips pressing against my jaw and back to my neck. I cried out as his teeth grazed my skin. I was burning from a hundred little fires where my skin exploded at his touch. A shaky moan escaped my lips as his fingers slid up to my clitoris again, pulling sounds from me like it was a game, until finally he pushed me over the edge. The orgasm set my whole body on fire all over again. I was lost in pure, white hot energy for a few seconds and when I opened my eyes again, his eyes were right there. The most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen, the most dangerous. So full of fire and laughter and very deep under that, a terrifying void that I was sure I would fall into one day. 

I was grinning like an idiot and he grinned back at me, and brought his hand up to my lips and I slowly pulled his fingers into my mouth, tasting my own juices like rain clinging to his skin. I sucked at his fingers gently and he let out an appreciative little moan. 

"Well aren't you sweet?" He laughed, a shadow of his normal bray, and I laughed with him. _This was really ok. I was really ok. This was actually...pretty good?_

He kissed me long and hard, and just as he was turning to leave, he paused and whispered,   
"And that was just my hands, doll face."


End file.
